1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a shade curtain freely attachable to and detachable from a hat, and more particularly to a shade curtain freely attachable to and detachable from a hat, which gives a considerable reduction in costs and a considerable improvement in value of commodities by simplifying the structure and by decorating the outward appearance of the shade curtain for screening a user's face from the sunlight or the insect, which is much more convenient to use than a conventional shade curtain for a hat by employing a locking means for stably supporting a net-shaped sun shade that can be freely open backwards from a position near the face portions of the user as needed, and which provides the user with more options and features.
2. Description of the Related Art
Korean Patent No. 10-0471668 issued to this applicant on Feb. 2, 2005 in the title of “Device for attaching sun-shade on the brim of a hat” discloses a device having a shade curtain freely attachable to and detachable from a brim of a hat. According to this Korean Patent, a user can use the hat as a special-purpose hat for screening the user's face from the sunlight or the insect in a state that the device having the shade curtain is mounted onto the brim of the hat. Alternatively, the user also can use the hat as a general-purpose hat after removing the device having the shade curtain from the brim of the hat. After removing the device, the user can freely fold the device having the shade curtain and thus an entire size thereof may be reduced as much as possible and become compact, such that a handling and custody are easy. Meanwhile, sunglasses or a flash lamp can be selectively mounted to the device for attaching the sun-shade on the brim of the hat, as needed.
One drawback of the hat according to the invention disclosed in the Korean Patent No. 10-0471668 is that the structure of mounting the device for attaching the sun-shade on the brim of the hat is complicated, and thereby resulting in the generation of excess manufacturing cost. This leads to the economical waste for the patient. The mounting of sunglasses or a flash lamp to the device for attaching the sun-shade on the brim of the hat is not a common affair. Therefore, it is not necessary for the user to mount sunglasses or a flash lamp to the device before using the hat.
In more detail, the hat according to the invention disclosed in the Korean Patent No. 10-0471668 includes a body plate on which a sun-shade is mounted, circular arc-shaped supporting ribs, which are attached to a front part of the sun-shade, and a pair of fitting members for mounting the device to the brim of the hat, which are coupled to both sides of a radial front portion of the body plate. By inserting a plurality of protrusions, which protrude from the surfaces of the fitting members, into the holes formed through the supporting ribs and the body plate respectively, and then the body plate, the supporting ribs and the fitting members are integrally combined together. Accordingly, the structure of metallic moulds, which are essential to manufacture these constitutional parts, is complicated. Also, the number of the metallic moulds is increased. Consequently, the manufacturing cost is highly increased. In addition, the outward appearance of the hat is not good.
When a user wears the hat on which the net-shaped sun shade is attached over the outer circumferential edges of the body plate and the supporting ribs, then the net-shaped sun shade may screen the user's face. At this time, the user may have tightness. Accordingly, the user commonly wants to open the net-shaped sun shade backwards from a position near the face portions of the user. Since one end of the supporting ribs is hingedly connected to the front portions of the body plate respectively, the net-shaped sun shade is not satisfactorily fixed at the open position and thereby it may be slipped down. Consequently, it is hard to smoothly open the net-shaped sun shade backwards from a position near the face portions of the user.